At least tell me why
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: "Why, Bendy? Why lead me down here? Why are you hunting me? What did I do that offended you? Please Bendy, at least tell me why..." Sometimes answers don't have to come in words, Henry.


**I know I said I'd update soon on my "What was Promised" story, but writer's block has hit me like a ton of bricks. It's not that I don't know what to write, it's I don't know** _ **how**_ **to write it, ya know? I want my story to have good quality, and I'm sacrificing that for quantity. So here's a little one shot just to exercise my brain muscles.**

 **I own nothing.**

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Tom, Henry wanted to scream. That blasted wold had an _ax_ , and yet he insisted that they'd leave him for dead because "there's no time." Sure. It didn't take a genius to know the truth. Tom just hated him.

At least Alice liked him.

Henry stood in front of the makeshift window, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. His breathing and heartbeat were the only noises in the safe house. He'll pound Tom later. Right now he had to get out of there before Bendy showed up. Henry shivered. One more jump scare form that demon and Henry was certain he'd die of a heart attack.

"I gotta get outta here." Henry mumbled as he searched the room. He saw the looking glass on his bed. Maybe he could use it to pound the wood away? He picked it up, but as he did he noticed a yellow light coming from the wall. Looking through the glass, he saw the writings of someone not entirely stable blabbering about the ink demon, escape, and a... spoon?

Henry look around. There was a large wooden spoon hanging from the wall. Maybe he could use it as a wedge? However, as soon as he grabbed it a secret door opened, revealing a toilet.

"That would have been real helpful to learn earlier." Henry hissed. The toilet's lid was slightly off, revealing a pipe.

The old man's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

But one thing you learn in the studio, however, is that whenever things start looking up, they're actually about to get worse.

As soon as Henry grabbed the pipe the sound of dripping ink, a distant heart beat, and snarled breathing came from behind. Henry whipped his head around to see the safe house covered in inky veins. The air in his lungs was trapped as every cell in his body warned him not to scream. He couldn't see Bendy from where he was. The ink demon was probably in front of the main door.

With few options, Henry dashed back to his bed, crawling under the mat. Maybe Bendy will just go away when he finds it empty. Henry laid completely still, his warm cheek on the cold slabbed floor. His senses were on full alert, like he was back in the War. But he wasn't hiding from Nazis this time.

He listened as Bendy slowly passed the room, occasionally knocking something over, causing Henry to flinch.

 _Tom, would it really have been that hard to chop down the wood with the bloody ax? I like the old Boris better._ Henry squeezed his eyes when he remembered how frightened Boris would become when Bendy was near the elevator.

Henry's trip down memory lane was interrupted when Bendy's breathing became much closer. Probably at the foot of the boarded doorway. Suddenly the sound of a fist punching through the wood caused Henry to jump. Could Bendy smell him?

When Bendy was through, Henry heard him go into the bathroom, move the lid until it crashed on the floor, before moving out again. Henry held his breath, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 _God, if I survive this I promise I'll never complain to Linda about going to Service again! Please, just let me live!_

For along while Bendy just stood between the bathroom and the broken doorway, breathing obnoxiously. Henry bit his tongue to keep from screaming, his large hand gripping the pipe until his knuckles were white.

 _Please, just leave me alone! What did I do to you?!_

Bendy's footsteps creeped towards the bed.

 _I'm dead._

Just then Bendy's giant gloved fist pounded onto the bed, crushing Henry's skull into the floor.

OOO

Henry had gone though that inky tunnel so many times it didn't faze him anymore. What did surprise him was when he woke up. He found himself lying on a metal floor, the sound of ink running though the pipes filled the air. As Henry's eyes adjusted, he found himself in front of a weird... throne?

Some throne surrounded by ink, with clipped from pass episodes broadcasting on the walls. As Henry stood up and stared at the clips, memories of the good old days came back once more, filling his chest with remorse and anger.

 _Why, Joey, why?_

A low moan came from behind him. Turning around, he was faced with the ink demon less than ten feet behind him. Every instinct told Henry to run, but his curiosity got the better of him. The demon wasn't attacking him, just standing there, his smile vibrating as he breathed. For the first time Henry was able to get a good look at the ink demon. He noticed how Bendy was missing a glove, had no boots, and his bow tie was crooked.

For a while, it was quiet. The two of them just stood there, almost like they were awed by each other. There were so many questions Henry wanted to ask, them all bouncing in his head.

"Who are you?" Henry asked, his voice breaking the silence.

Bendy gave no answer.

"Are you Bendy?"

"..."

"Are you Joey?"

"..."

"Are you the devil?"

"..."

"Can you _talk_?"

"..."

Henry sighed with frustration. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

A nod.

 _Either he's trying to be annoying or he's just not very aware._

Henry took a deep breath. "Listen, I... I have nothing against you..." _That is a huge lie_ "My name his Henry, I used to work here... but... I wasn't involved in any of this. Why are you doing this to me? I just want to go home!"

Bendy didn't speak. After a moment of silence, he took two steps forward and pointed to one of the screens. Henry followed the arm.

"Uh..."

Bendy motioned towards it.

"That's... Alice Angel." Henry said. He didn't know what to make of Bendy's actions.

Bendy pointed to another screen.

"Boris. He was your friend, remember?"

Another screen.

"The Butcher gang."

Bendy lowered his arm, turning to Henry. Henry stared back. He probably looked like a timid child compared to the monster.

"Bendy... what do you want from me?"

Bendy tilted his head, ink dripping off of it. Henry was about to ask him again but Bendy approached the animator. Henry flinched, but the ink demon simply put his gloved hand on Henry's shoulder and steered him out of the room. Henry obliged out of fear and curiosity. The two of them silently walked down a series of halls, the walls containing lost ones frozen in ink. The sight of them made Henry's stomach twist.

"Bendy, were are we going?"

Bendy didn't answer, but soon they stopped at one container, this one empty. Before Henry could ask, Bendy pride the glass door open.

Henry took a step back. "Bendy... what're you-"

With cartoonish speed Bendy grabbed Henry by the collar and trusted him into the cage, slamming the door behind him. As Henry was processing what was happening, he heard noises come from a large hole above him.

 _Oh no._

Henry pounded on the glass, screaming at Bendy to let him out. Bendy did nothing, he just stood stood in front of the glass, smiling as always. Hot ink pored through the pipes and splashed onto Henry, causing him to scream in surprise.

"Bendy! Bendy, let me out please!" All self-control was gone at this point. Tears raced down Henry's face as he pleaded for his life. "What did I ever do to, huh?! What did I do?!" His inked face was twisted with anger. _"At least tell me why!"_

Bendy didn't respond, but to Henry's amazement Bendy began to shrink. In a few seconds he had both gloves, boots, and a clean face. Henry gaped at the sight.

 _No way..._

Bendy looked up at him, his face revealing no emotion, completely unaffected by the horrifying sight before him. As the ink reached Henry's head, Henry pleaded one last time.

"Please... at least tell me why..."

Bendy wordlessly pulled something out from behind his back. In his final seconds of consciousness, Henry saw that they were the cartoon doodles he made when he was still imprisoned.

 **Hmm... interesting ending, wouldn't you agree? Just like theMeatly. (Seriously dude, what's with final chapter?!) Anyway, I like to put questions at the end of my chapters, so I'll give one to you.**

 **What were Bendy's intentions with Henry?**

 **Anywho, remember to follow favorite, and review and keep your eyes out for more updates!**

 **Oh, and beware the ink demon too, but that's kinda common knowledge at this point.**


End file.
